Various embodiments herein relate generally to endoscopes, arthroscopes, and other medical imaging devices. Endoscopes can be inserted into the body to form images of features within a cavity therein. Endoscopes generally include an elongate tubular structure that includes optics for imaging. Endoscopes may additionally be configured to provide illumination. Since endoscopes can provide images of within the patient's body, endoscopes are useful diagnostic and/or surgical tools.